Talk:Louis Letrush
About the duplicates... I just returned to Whiterun after a long time away to find the duplicate Louis's. If you bring up the console and select them, they each have a different ID. I disabled them, but is there are any side effect to disabling them using the console. --jimnms 12:13, December 18, 2011 (UTC) : Even after disabling the duplicates, more appeared later. That time I did a kill before disabling them. Today I got the random encounter where a hired thug kills Louis, so I wonder if they'll stop showing up. --jimnms (talk) 23:41, January 28, 2012 (UTC) :: This guy is messed up. So after the random encounter where I see him killed, last night I'm on the road going up to Solitude and Louis runs past me, says hello and keeps going. Later I go back to Whiterun and there he is, just one of them. This time I used the markfordelete console command on him, so hopefully this time he will stay gone. --jimnms (talk) 22:32, February 18, 2012 (UTC) (PC) I found a "duplicate" a bit north of Crystaldrift Cave. At the time I had already completed Promises to Keep, and in this case, the Louis Clone was chased by a Volkihar Vampire. The event looked more like a general "random encounter" than just a bug, although the encounter also looks incomplete (considering the rest of the game, this would not come as a surprise to me). --Radnus 19:19, January 19, 2012 (UTC) : Has anyone ever thought of using the duplicates to fill Black Soul Gems? Any reason not to? I'll experiment and see, but if anyone else has tried and ran into any problems, let me know. Delphis0 (talk) 04:40, January 30, 2012 (UTC) ::He is marked as an essential character and can't be killed. I also don't think the guards would like it much if you murdered hum to fill black soul gems either. --jimnms (talk) 05:45, January 30, 2012 (UTC) :::I had 5 duplicates outside the Whiterun Stables and I killed 4 of them (after using Harmony and stealth kills). The first netted me a 1000 bounty in the Rift (which I thought was odd since I killed him in Whiterun...) and none of the Whiterun guards even seemed to care. Maybe I was able to kill him because he was already technically dead (I threw him under the bus with Maven Black-Briar in "Promises to Keep")? Not sure. Other than the 1000 bounty in the Rift, which I settled for 500 in Riften due to my Theives Guild connection, I haven't experienced any further issues. Delphis0 (talk) 07:12, January 30, 2012 (UTC) buggy guy I just ran into him fighting an ice wraith outside Sightless Pit. Helped him kill it, then he ran through Winterhold and headed south before I let him go. 19:50, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Louis Is Following me Yeah so I just got done with the first bard guild quest. The one with the book that I can't seem to remember. I walk outside the dungeon, and who do I see? Louis F***ing Letrush. I freaked out a bit expecting an attack or something. Anyway, he just says hi then immidiatly runs off in the opposite direction and attacks a bandit. Since then he has randomly appeared outside of dungeons off and on. This bug is very annoying. The Bug Letrush I am wondering if this bug has anything to do with horses respawning at the stables because since Letrush has appeared I have not been able to get a replacement horse from the stables? Now up to 9 of these guys. Anyone else have this problem? ( 08:07, July 6, 2012 (UTC)) Duplicated at Fellglow Keep Louis randomly appears at Fellglow keep as well. The Promises to Keep quest has been completed, and he was not witnessed being killed off by anybody anywhere else in the game. He appears to be unkillable. When he gets down to zero life on the meter, he just swoons on the ground, regenerates, and resumes his attack. He was friendly until a failed pickpocket attempt. EarthBoundMisfit (talk) 01:30, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Can't talk with Letrush So I met him an a Sibbi Black-Briar. I can't talk with him and when he speaks random phrases, there is no his name in subtitles. I can't kill him, but when I try it, his name doesn't appear on health bar. I tried to speak with him to start quest Promises to Keep, I've didn't speak with Sibbi Black-Briar yet. Is it a bug or something? I played on XBOX so I can't use console. 19:29, January 29, 2013 (UTC)seeingred Updated with new information Lost frost and consoleed placeatme, I stand next to letrush and he says I dont have hime with me. 03:46, September 12, 2014 (UTC)